


You'll Always Be Mine

by wildcat_88



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rey Needs A Hug, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcat_88/pseuds/wildcat_88
Summary: It's known as the pit and anyone who falls prey to it can live or die, it's all up to whether or not you can fight to survive.As for Kylo living is easy, he was brought up in this hell. He's their war dog, he understands this is his life no matter how much he may despise it, but when he sees her it shakes his entire foundation and now he knows that there's only one thing he can do...escape and take her with him.





	1. Still I'll Be Your Dog

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done??? I shall crawl into a hole and hide there for the rest of eternity lol
> 
> This story is veryyyyyyyyy different from anything I've ever written and I will not be offended if anyone calls me sick lmao  
> I'm sorry, but not sorry I suppose and hope that my fans don't get offended by this one.
> 
> I write from a dark place most of the time and this is one of those tragic stories, but there is always a light at the end of the tunnel!
> 
> This story may contain material that is sensitive to the reader. Please read with caution. 
> 
> Anywayssss
> 
> Mucho love <3
> 
> XOXO  
> Basically Kylo's attire in the arena: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/156922368237012678/

 After all this time the darkness still scares him, he’s desperate for the light that never stays long enough. Tonight is the same as every other night. His breath starts quickening, he paces the cell with calloused bare feet-long fingers ram themselves through his shoulder-length curls and he runs over a million ideas that he can utilize to escape this living hell.

Low growls rumble in his chest, he tugs at his raven locks, and lets out a loud roar. Every night the darkness drives him further into madness. This cold, damp cell has been home to him since he can remember. The deep scars that line his body a constant reminder of the life he’s forced to live.

He’s their dog, their champion, and he knows deep down that the only way he’ll escape is through death. He thought he’d be dead by now, but he’s not allowed to-not until Hux finds it acceptable to dispose of him. He slams his palms against the stone wall in front of him, pressing his forehead against the coolness of it. He’s sweating and his bangs keep matting to his face, he’s huffing out small pants. The feeling of being trapped bubbles deep in his chest and he lets out another tormented yell, and socks the wall over and over again not feeling the sting as his knuckles cracked open.

“You need to relax kid,” a voice flits over to him from the cell next to his.

He can only snarl in response, fist dripping blood all over the floor as he paces back and forth. He feels his calloused feet being torn up, but it doesn’t bother him anymore.

He can still remember when he was brought here at the tender age of eight years old- a tiny lanky thing that the guards eyed like a piece of meat. They liked his dark hair and eyes that matched, leering at him as he struggled to escape the arms of his captor.

His mom and dad had been mercenaries and had fucked with the wrong person resulting in them both being brutally murdered in front of him. He was taken to this hellhole with the blood of his parents still splattered on his face.

They threw him into a cell, no matter how much he cried and begged to be let go, they ignored his childish cries, laughing cruelly at his misery. He learned quickly that he was nothing but scum to them. A toy that they could throw away when the fun was over.

 He began training to kill the same day he was put in this dungeon under the earth, it was as close to hell as it came. He was horrified when he was forced to kill boys his age and younger just to remain alive. He was never allowed to bathe, meaning that the blood of the other boys remained caked on his skin for weeks on end-until finally they would hose him off and he was able to tear at the bloody stains on his skin.

Even though the guards fancied him, they were under strict orders not to touch him sexually. He was to remain pure due to one reason only-that was because the one who brought him here saw potential in him for greatness-so he would be trained to be their dog and nothing more.

He wanted to be grateful for the small mercy, but just because they couldn’t touch him the way they preferred, they found pleasure in beating the living shit out of him instead. They broke his ribs, found entertainment in finding a new spot to make him bruise reveling in the way his pale skin bruised so easily. He was in constant pain, but even while he ached all over he lifted weights, forcing the food they gave him down, and as the years went by he only grew more and more mass.

The guards were terrified of him these days, he knew he was tall as hell, all hard muscle, and was trained in killing. That part of him was second nature now, he had the ability to win a fight within minutes, but he always showed mercy on his opponent-killing them swiftly giving no satisfaction to the people that wanted torture and gore.

Hux had scolded him countless times about not making the fights last longer. He was punished every time, but the whip was his old friend now-familiar and no longer daunting.

What did they expect of him? They stripped him of everything he loved-his family, his childhood, his friends, and even his name.

 He still remembers the name he had before this place, but as time wore on he feared he would forget it. It is why he etched it into the wall hundreds of times when the darkness became too much to handle. He was mindless when he carved the three letters into the wall over and over again. B-E-N.

His name was Ben and he would not let them destroy the small portion of him that still was that child with loving parents. He had sadly long forgotten what either of his parents looked like, even their names were lost on him. His heart ached for their memory-all he can truly remember is their blood staining his hands as he was dragged away from their lifeless corpses.

He finally fell to his knees forcing the sobs back down and succumbed to the dark.

_‘Ben, never forget there is always a light in the dark.’_

_‘I know mama…I know.’_

* * *

 

“Come on you dogs walk faster,” a guard yelled and lifted his whip, making a cracking sound that echoed throughout the halls.

Kylo kept his eyes on his feet, shuffling with the other prisoners as they made their way into the dining hall. They were forced into their seats and Kylo always managed to sit by Chewie, someone he would consider a friend in this hellhole.

 Him and Chewie luckily never had to fight each other. They were both too valuable to lose, so they only fought people that were much weaker than them both. It was never a fair fight, but Kylo knew he had to live in the hopes that maybe someday he would get out of here.

The food displayed before him was mush fit for a pig that would actually enjoy it, but as a man this stuff was vulgar and he only forced it down to maintain the mass he had. They knew he and Chewie needed more, it’s why they threw barely cooked chicken into their cell every night. At first he had thrown it up, but nowadays his stomach lining had gotten used to it.

Kylo was a tall man, but compared to Chewie’s height he was dwarfed by the skyscraper of a man. Chewie had reddish-brown hair that trailed all the way down to his lower back, a bushy beard on his tan face, and kind blue eyes that reminded Kylo of better times. Chewie wasn’t exactly as fit as Kylo, he had a bit of a belly versus Kylo who had cut muscle on his stomach. Still, Kylo understood that if it came down to a fight, Chewie would most likely win.

“You were crying out in your sleep again,” Chewie murmurs as he spoons the disgusting sludge into his mouth.

“What of it?” Kylo snapped.

“Nothing, didn’t mean no offense kid, just wanted to mention it. Some of the other guys are giving you nasty glares, thought you might be wondering why.”

“I don’t give a fuck about these assholes, if I have to kill them I will.”

Chewie chuckled, “I have no doubts about that kid.”

“It’s not like I can help it. I’m not even aware I do it in the first place.”

“I would think more people would understand nightmares living in this shit-hole, but I guess they’ve all lost their souls already.”

“I won’t ever lose my soul,” he growled and forced the concoction on his plate down his throat.

“I know you won’t.”

“And neither will you Chewie.”

“I can only hope not.”

They ate their meal in relative silence, until they finished and were forced back onto their feet.

After breakfast they would go back to their cells, where Kylo would pace and wait till the training day started, but he had a bad feeling about today. He had heard that Hux had gotten a new pet, a young thing that had no place in being here-Hux got bored easily and once he had his cheap thrills-he murdered the girls and threw their bodies into an actual pit of dogs. The dogs were starved, they thought nothing of the child that they ripped to pieces. Their hunger the only thing on their minds.

It broke Kylo’s heart knowing that innocent women were being used like nothing more than a toy, but what did he expect-this is hell after all.

* * *

 

Kylo

I feel like I’ve been pacing for a fucking eternity by the time they place the chains around my neck, wrists, and ankles-escorting me to the training hall.

It’s a large arena type room where you can battle someone to the death without even having an audience, but I chose to stay away from that aspect and instead lifted the weights they offered.

“Don’t get any funny ideas dog,” Phasma hissed in my ear as she unlatched my shackles.

“As if I would ever dare hurt the precious Phasma, lover of Hux,” I sarcastically said and earned a sharp punch to the ribs that made me keel over.

“Watch your mouth dog.” She shoved me forward into the room, which was just another form of a cell, and locked the door behind me.

I ignored the tall blonde woman that I hated to admit was a couple inches taller than me. I made my way to the set of weights that I had been itching to get my hands on since I left them yesterday. They were the only things that kept me sane that, the burn of my muscles, and the knowledge I was only getting stronger each and every day. I never gave up the hope that I would escape. That spurred me on.

A door slammed creating a menacing tone in the arena. I looked up to see Hux walking to his seat. A very childish looking throne that he had made out of swords so he could have a perfect view of the arena and everyone inside of it. Other men were doing combat, but not enough to kill one another. The most they would walk away with was bruises and scratches.

It’s then that I saw the small fragile thing behind him that I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach.

She was just a fucking child, no more than fifteen. Her light, brown hair flowed in curls down to her shoulders as she timidly followed Hux. The dress she wore was more of a shift, plain white and somewhat see through. From here I could tell she wore nothing under it and it made me feel sick with the knowledge. She was barely maturing into her body. I could only try not to think of the worst, that Hux had already taken her in every way possible.

She had golden skin. She was without a doubt the most beautiful thing I had laid eyes on. This place would only taint her. The thought made me angry and I lifted the three-hundred-pound bar up to my chest with a fury that I had never possessed before. Even when I was fighting I never would get angry. I had to stay level-headed it was the only thing between whether I lived or died. I chose to live.

Now, seeing that innocent girl standing by Hux, his pale chin held high, icy blues gazing with appreciation at the men who were his ‘loyal’ dogs made me want to strangle the life out of him.

He patted her head as she sat on her knees beside him and I felt a new wave of disgust hit me. I tore my eyes away from the scene and finished off my workout, ready to just be thrown back into my cell for once.

“Phasma bring Kylo to me,” Hux declared and my eyes whipped over to him. He had a devilish grin on his face. My heart began to pick up in speed.

This wasn’t good. Hux never let me get too close in fear of what had happened the last time. Hux should have known better than to touch me. He almost lost his hand that day.

Phasma eyed me warily as she opened the cage, “Don’t chain him,” Hux stated as she was about to put the shackles on my wrists.

“Sir, that is not-” Hux raised his hand and Phasma understood that was her order to shut up.

She instead took her pistol out of its holster nudging it against the back of my spine. I walked up the steps to my doom. I was about to die for that transgression, but it had been weeks ago. This didn’t make sense.

“Get on your knees, Kylo,” Hux demands of me. My hesitation must rub him the wrong way because he shifts his eyes to Phasma. Suddenly, the gun is now pressed against the back of my head. A drop of sweat rolls down from my temple. I do my best not to show the fear that is icing my veins.

“I hate repeating myself Kylo, so do what I asked.”

I suppress the growl that rumbles in my chest lowering to my knees. For once in my existence, I feel like the dog that they call me. I’m covered in dirt and sweat. My hair is matted to my head. When I glance at my hands they are covered in grime. I clench them into fists over my dirty trousers that are more like Capri’s these days due to wear and tear.

 I’m repulsive and I can feel those hazel eyes of hers fixated on me. I fucking hate it. I don’t want her to look at me. I'm just a dirty dog that has no right to breathe the same air as she.

“Look at me Kylo.” I hate his voice. He must not notice the way he wheezes every time he talks and it rattles in my head. I refuse and continue to stare at the ground trying to keep my breathing under control. The rise and fall of my chest give away my distress.

“Phasma, make the dog look at me please.”

Phasma clutches onto a large chunk of hair and yanks my head back. My scalp tingles with the pressure. I growl at the pain that accompanies it. My dark eyes flick up to meet Hux’s cold ones that are devoid of any form of light. If he wasn’t talking I would be sure that he was dead.

“Ah, there you are, such a handsome dog, don’t you think so Rey?”

I shift my gaze to the small girl who is trembling visibly. Her slender fingers are toying with the edge of her shift, bottom lip quivering as she meets my eyes. She flinches and cowers causing her back to hit Hux’s knee.

He clutches her shoulder with a pale hand, “Don’t be scared darling, he only bites if I say so, right Kylo?”

Phasma still has my hair locked in her fist. My neck is bared making me feel vulnerable. It is a feeling I fucking hate.

“Right,” I say through clenched teeth. I see the girl stare at me in surprise. _What did she think I was a fucking mute or something?_

“Even with one word, you can tell how deep his voice is, eh Rey?”

What the _fuck_ is this bastard getting at? It’s making me nervous.

“Have you ever seen a man cut to such perfection,” Hux stands to his feet, grabbing Rey’s bicep tugging her to stand. She trips over her feet as he yanks her over to me. They look down at me. I realize even on my knees I’m almost as tall as Rey.

“Such a strong and sturdy physique,” Hux murmurs trailing his sickly fingers over my neck feeling the pulse that is throbbing beneath them. His lips twist into a smirk, “His pulse is racing, come, feel it, Rey.”

She shakes her head. He doesn’t give her a choice putting her wrist in a death grip placing her shaky fingertips on the vein. My breath hitches at how soft they are.

“Is it still beating fast?” Hux asks hovering behind her. Her wrist still trapped in his hand.

She nods vigorously and screws her eyes closed.

“What’s wrong Kylo, been a while since a female touched you? Oh wait, you’re a virgin I forgot,” he laughs wickedly, “I think Phasma has been the only woman to ever touch you, but I know how much you hate that. So tell me, do you hate Rey’s touch and don’t you _dare_ lie.”

I’m transfixed by her touch. Still, I don’t want to admit it. Not to Hux nor Phasma.

I remain silent and earn a slap across my cheek. I feel Rey tear her fingers away from me as Hux does so. I also hate that I instantly miss her touch. I’m starting to feel a lot of hate towards myself right about now.

“I’m getting sick of your shit, Kylo. Phasma, the whip.” Phasma takes the whip on her side off handing it over to Hux.

He shoves Rey over to Phasma. I hear them shuffle off to the side. Hux circles around me as my palms hit the dirt beneath me. ‘ _Hello old friend’,_ I think knowing this is going to hurt. I’m going to have to sit here and take it.

The only warning I get is the sound of the whip slicing through the air snapping cruelly against my back. I hear a sharp female cry. The whip continues to cut my back mercilessly. I snarl through the pain. The blood slips down over my sides and my vision gets somewhat hazy.

“Please Hux, s-stop!” I weakly look over to see the tiny thing trying to escape Phasma’s arms to stop Hux.

Hux laughs humorlessly, “Isn’t that sweet, she doesn’t want me to hurt you. Maybe you should obey me from now on so I’m not forced to torture you in front of her next time, so tell me do you hate her touch?”

“No,” I say filling with shame.

“Bring her over.”

Rey stands before me once again. I keep my eyes locked to the ground. Hux’s boots come into my vision, “Look at me.”

I obey with reluctance, "Rey, tell me isn’t he quite handsome?”

Rey darts her hazel orbs over my face, drinking in my features. It makes my stomach clench. She shyly nods her head. My body heats with the knowledge. I’m disgusted by the way my body reacts.

  _She’s a fucking child you imbecile! You’re how old? 25? 28? I’m fucking 23_ I growl at the voice inside my head. It was a rough estimate, but I had caught a glimpse of the year a few months ago. I had to be at least 23 these days.

“Touch his chest.”

She bites down on her bottom lip, terrified by Hux’s words. She’s jittery. She has every right to be.

“It’s so defined and broad, it’s just begging to be caressed, do it, Rey,” he says with an underlying of warning coated in his tone.

I watch as a tear slips down her cheek, she extends her hand lightly touching my sternum. I visibly wince at the touch. The action causes her to shake like a leaf. Those soft fingers move naively over to my right pectoral, ghosting over the nipple until they flutter over to where my heart is rapidly thundering in my chest. My nostrils flare, small puffs of air escape my parted lips, and I’m trying to keep all the blood in my head not allowing it to race to my other head.

“He’s breathing so fast,” Hux excitedly says, practically leaping in delight, “The beast has a fucking eight pack, those v-lines that I see every girl lusting after, and look at those veins that lead to a place I bet he wishes you were touching instead.”

I yank away from her touch, she jolts and lands against Hux. He manages to hold her upright.

He chuckles darkly, “I see I’ve struck a chord with the dog. Say Kylo, do you want her to touch your cock?”

“No,” I growl, _she’s too young._

“Oh, c’mon Kylo don’t be a liar.” His eyes flick down to my crotch, smiling as he sees the outline of my cock hard against my thigh. “Such a liar.”

Rey follows Hux’s gaze. Her eyes widen when she catches a glimpse of the outline. I’m so ashamed that my body has started to tremble. I just want to get the fuck out of here.

“She’s a pretty thing, right, Kylo?”

“Y-yes,” I confess.

“How about you give Kylo some love with that little tongue of yours Rey.”

“No!” I yell. I'm on my feet before anyone can process it. Phasma aims the gun at me, but Hux just smiles at her.

“Don’t worry Phasma, he won’t do anything.”

Rey’s lips part as she stares up at me. I was not small by any standards. At 6’4 with a good solid 220 pounds of pure muscle, I warped this girl in size. She was at most 5’2 and maybe 100 pounds soaking wet. When I take in her pretty pink lips, her mouth is so tiny. There’s no fucking way. I shake my head at the thought.

“Please, don’t make her do that,” I plead, gaining the courage to stare Hux straight in the eye.

“You really don’t want her to?”

“She’s a child.”

Hux scoffs, “She’s seventeen.”

When I glance at her again, all I see is an innocent girl. It didn’t matter if she was ten or seventeen, she was still too young.

 I’m scum. I haven’t been clean in what feels like a decade. The last thing I wanted was for her to put her lips anywhere near me. I would taint her.

“Please…master don’t do this.”

His eyes gleam in dark delight at my begging, “It’s nice to see you beg Kylo, but I’m dying to see if she can even fit that thing in your trousers in her mouth. My curiosity tends to win the battle in these scenarios.”

“Please, I’m just a dog, dirty and disgusting, the scum of the earth, d-don’t please just don’t,” I exclaim, my eyes dart between the two of them and I see Phasma closing in, “No, master please!”

Rey’s eyes are like a deer in the headlight. She looks prepared to bolt, but Hux has a tight grip on her bicep. She yelps in pain when he clamps down on it. Phasma presses down on my shoulder forcing me back on my knees. I sit back on my haunches. The gun is pressed against the back of my head.

“M-master, p-please,” I whisper trying to find a spark of humanity still alive in him. I find nothing and know that I have to accept defeat.

Hux pushes Rey to her knees in front of me, “Go ahead Rey, take his cock out.”

She shuffles closer to me. Her eyes don’t meet mine. When she reaches for the button at my pants her fingertips ghost over the happy trail making me flinch. She begins to tug at it to make it bend to her will. I know I shouldn’t but I grasp onto her wrist. She basically jumps out of her skin before meeting my blazing pools of black.

“Let her go Kylo.”

“Please, she’s too young to do this.”

“Yet, your body is still reacting. Now fucking take his cock and put it in your damn mouth Rey!”

She flinches at the venomous tone. My hold loosens. She scrambles to pull the zipper down. It catches on the skin of my cock causing me to growl at the sensation. She cringes at the sound. I feel bad for scaring her unnecessarily.

“Phasma.” As if knowing what he wants she grasps my hair again. She tugs me up to sit up enough for Rey to grab the waistband of my trousers and pull them down to my knees. Phasma lets go and I fall back on my haunches.

My cock bobs, standing proudly against my stomach. Her hazels are fixated on the dark patch of coarse hair that surrounds the base of my cock. My face flames with mortification at her perusal.

“Holy shit, that thing is a fucking monster,” Hux chortles. I clench my teeth, pushing down the savage thought of cutting him up. If I ever got the chance I would torture him to no end.

Sometimes I wished I could go back in time and not have been given the opportunity to have a pulse. Especially right now as Rey gazes at my appendage unsure of what she’s supposed to do.

“Just like a lollipop,” Hux hisses as he goes to sit on his throne so he can enjoy the show.

Rey still doesn’t make a move. Her eyes trail along my thick member that is throbbing under her innocent hazel eyes. She bites down on her lip. A growl rumbles low in my chest at the sight. She almost seems fascinated by the veins that stand out, coursing with blood. _Please don’t look at it that way!_ I want to yell at her.

“Suck his cock or so help me I will beat you black and blue tonight!”

Now, I want to kill him even more-so. I never want to see her perfect skin bruised. I wish that I could escape this situation so I would never find out what it’s like to have those lips wrapped around me.

Still, his harsh words spur her into action. She hesitantly lowers her face closer to my cock. I’m not prepared at all when her hand wraps around the base of it. Her fingers are unable to circle the entire girth. My breath catches in my throat when she licks tentatively at the weeping head. It yanks a strangled sound out of me.

I’m desperate to get the fuck away from her. She wraps her lips around the tip and begins to suck timidly using her hand to tug at the rest that is not in her mouth.

“ _Ah fuck_ ,” I mutter. Her eyes snap up to mine. There are tears glistening at the corners. All I want to do is wipe them away. She’s so damn young and so damn naïve.

Hux rises to his feet moving closer to get a better view, “She can barely even wrap her mouth around the head, c’mon Rey open your mouth wider, take more of him. You’ll never get him off like this. Wrap her hair around your fist Kylo, make her take your cock.”

I pin him with a look that screams danger. The click of the gun behind me makes me obey his command. I run my thumb over her jaw and her mouth opens wider just as she was instructed to. Her tongue runs along the underside of my cock. Her teeth gently scrape along the top. I hiss at the unpleasantness of it. My hand instinctively grasps a fistful of her hair to stop her.

“Don’t use your teeth silly girl,” Hux snaps, “Use your lips.”

Tears stream down her cheeks. I truly want to die. I just want this to be fucking over and the only way that’s going to happen is if she makes me come. I growl at Hux and he puts his hands up in surrender, stepping back.

I stare down at the tiny girl before me, so gorgeous, so perfect. Now, I had to be the monster that I was raised to be. I was a dog, but my instincts were to protect her. Of course, her mouth feels amazing, still, this is not the way I wanted to ever get this act done to me. It was supposed to be a mutual thing and this was all kinds of wrong. I tug her head back gently, my cock slips out of her mouth. She gulps air in greedily.

My thumb trails tenderly along her bottom lip, her pupils dilate as I do so. I ease my thumb in between her teeth. The pad runs against her tongue and her lips enclose around it sucking shyly.

“Just like that,” I mutter pulling my thumb out with a pop. It seems as if she understands because she takes my cock in her mouth almost eagerly. I come to the conclusion that I _hate_ her naivety.

She’s licking and sucking in earnest, her tiny hand tugging in rhythm with her hasty motions. It’s messy, carnal, and I’m getting lost in the heady sensation as my balls tighten. Her head bobs up and down, my dirty fingers still clutching her soft locks.

_I’m a piece of shit. I’m a piece of shit. Ah fuckkkk!  I’m a piece of shit._

“I’m gonna come,” I warn her. She has the audacity to moan around my cock. _What the actual fuck?!_

“Let me go,” I growl, tugging at her brown hair, but she refuses and takes more of my cock in her mouth.

I can’t help it. I find my release inside the warmth of her mouth. I shudder violently, sharp, choppy pants leave my parted lips. I let her hair go and she continues to suck on my sensitive cock.

“Enough!” I yell. That makes her release me.

Her brows knit in confusion and she stands on wobbly legs. I don’t care that a gun is pointed to my head anymore, Hux got what he wanted. I get on my feet yanking my pants back up. I’m repulsed by myself. I want to slit my throat and bleed out right here. Instead, I turn to Phasma extending my wrists to her. A look of surprise crosses her face and disappears right after.

“Sir?” Phasma asks him. I guess he nods his head at her because the chains wrap around my wrist. She lowers to put them around my ankles forgoing the one around my neck.

My shaggy hair covers my shame from Rey and Hux’s gaze, but not to Phasma. I swear I see a look of remorse for me. It makes me feel more shame that a creature such as she would feel anything for a dog like me.

When I’m back in my cell, I slump to the ground and bury my face in my heads. Soft cries wrack my body. Soon enough I’m full on sobbing.

“Kylo?? What’s wrong?” Chewie’s worried voice flits over to me.

“She was just a child,” I whimper.

“W-What? What happened??”

“Just a child Chewie, what they made her do, we had no choice.” I yank at my hair reveling in the pain.

“Please Kylo, tell me what happened?”

“They m-made her, t-touch me.”

“Touch you? How?”

“My pulse…my chest…my cock.”

Chewie is silent for a moment and it makes me cry harder. He’s the last person I wanted to be repelled by me.

“Kylo, it’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is, I-I reacted…my body actually reacted to a child!”

“You’re just a child yourself Kylo, you’ve never felt the touch of another let alone a woman. You can’t blame yourself for reacting.”

“She was so eager to please me. I’m a dirty dog. I haven’t even bathed in a week and she had to taste me…I hate myself. I want to die.” The dull blade tempted me and I couldn’t resist.

“Kylo listen to me,” Chewie barked, “They made you both do that, it’s neither of your faults!”

I grabbed the rusty blade, placing it against the spot that she touched on my chest. I dug it in and relished the sting that accompanied it.

“Kylo! Please! Don’t hurt yourself!” Chewie was rattling his cage, unable to see me, but knowing full well what I was doing.

I dug the knife over my heart, cutting the spot she had focused on so ardently. The next was over my neck, it wasn’t deep enough to kill me, but I bled all the same. The wounds on my back felt like paper cuts compared to this self-infliction.

Chewie’s screams began to hone in and out. My vision blurred and before I knew it I collapsed, succumbing to the dark.

_Ben…my precious baby…._

* * *

 

“Wake up you fucking dog! You can’t die!” I was sure that was Hux’s voice. A bunch of guards surrounded me when my eyes fluttered open. I felt a needle piercing through my skin. I thrashed to get away from the person stitching my wounds, but two guards held my arms down.

“What were you fucking thinking?!” Hux shouted, his eyes a raging storm.

“F-Fuck you,” I weakly said with a smile.

That earned me a punch to the face, all I could do was laugh spitting out the blood.

“Sir, please, I can’t stitch him up with you throwing blows,” The doctor hissed. He was a slender man, brown wavy hair that was cut short, and behind his glasses were light brown eyes. His tan hands looked wrong against my pale skin. It made me want to push him away from me.

His eyes cast their attention to mine, “It’s okay, relax. I’m almost done,” he kindly said to me and I was taken aback by the warmth that exuded from his sing-song tone.

I was able to calm down as he maneuvered closer so he could stitch up the wound on my neck. I watched his focused eyes the entire time as he threads the needle in and out of my skin. Once he was done he smiled at me.

“All done young warrior.”

“Don’t treat him like he’s a human,” Hux snarled.

The man snarled right back at Hux, “ _He is_ a human!”

“He’s a dog and nothing more Poe.”

“That’s Doctor to you.”

Hux tilted his head, “My apologies, _Doctor,_ but he is nothing more than a dog and it’s best you don’t fill his head with anything other than that thought.”

Poe stood to his feet, he was a small man in height, but the energy that surged around him was ten feet tall.

“You’re a lucky man Hux if I wasn’t obligated to keep my mouth shut I would have already taken this place down. This is corruption and you cannot treat these men and women as if they are toys, disposable at any moment. This man right here is a human being and the way you treat him is disgusting.”

Hux shoots an evil grin at Poe, “Stick around doc, there’s just one more wound I need you to stitch up.”

Poe’s brows furrow, Hux motions for Phasma to step forward, “Blade.” She obliges his request placing a large hunting blade in his pasty hand.

“Please Sir, don’t do this.”

“You have a big mouth Poe, someday I hope you realize it gets you nowhere,” he clicks his tongue and the guards hold me tighter as Hux steps over my body. He descends to his knees so that they now flank my sides.

“Hux please,” Poe whispers. Hux ignores him.

“Such a handsome dog,” Hux sighs, tenderly running his fingertips along my jaw. I want to vomit at the way his touch feels, “Tell me Kylo, did you really not enjoy her pretty mouth wrapped around your cock…so much so that you tried to bleed out…she’s going to be so terribly sad when I tell her that.”

My brows knit together. I bare my teeth at him. “You really are a dog Kylo.”

 He presses the tip of the knife to my forehead right above my right eye. My eyes dart between his. He smirks lazily at me. He digs the knife in dragging it down through my eyebrow, barely managing to miss my eye. I’m howling in pain. I can hear Poe yelling and I’m aware that Chewie is letting out a roar, rattling his cage. The knife is yanked down my cheek, over my jaw down to my neck, over the collarbone until he finally finishes just over my right pectoral. I’m gasping in agony, it burns, and I cry out as blood clouds my eye.

Hux’s weight vanishes and the sound of his boots leaving the room are the last thing I hear before I’m pulled under again.

* * *

 

I wake with a start, the pain that rips through my body makes me lurch. I wind up vomiting.

“Kylo! Talk to me are you alive in there!?” Chewie’s frantic voice calls.

“Barely,” I croak wiping my mouth off.

“What the fuck happened??”

“He cut me.”

“W-Where??”

I stare down at the stitched cut on my chest, feeling the pain tear through me again when I move my neck. He had cut a lot deeper than I had to myself.

“My face, neck, and chest.”

“Holy fuck Kylo, fuck!” He yells. I hear him pound his fists into the stone walls that keep us captive.

“I’ll live.”

“I’m going to kill them!”

“Enough Chewie, you’re going to get yourself killed,” I hiss, immediately regretting the fast motion. All my wounds ache and I’m sure that if I’m forced to fight anytime soon I’m going to die. Maybe that’s what Hux wants.

After all, my misbehavior and loud mouth are enough to put me on the chopping block.

“I hate them,” Chewie says.

“Me too,” I reply and lay back down ignoring the aching of my back. The other wounds feel a hundred times more unpleasant than the ones the whip applied.

I close my eyes once again and hope that the girl is doing better than I am.

* * *

 

Rey

Hux comes back to our room seething. I try to keep doing what I’m supposed to, cleaning the room to make sure it is spotless. I already finished the kitchen and bathroom, now I was fixing up everything else such as the bed, the carpets etc.

“That doctor is going to get himself killed,” he snarls and yanks a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet, slamming it shut.

He walks over to the bed, sitting at the edge and tilts the bottle back taking several large swigs. It leaves his mouth with a resounding pop. He wipes the back of his sleeve over his mouth. He leers at me, but I don’t think anything of it. I’m his property, he can do whatever he wants to me. I can’t object.

My dad sold me for drinking money, my mom had passed away a long time ago and due to not having any other close family it was easy for him to do so. Hux paid a large sum for me and my father was gone without another word, able to get his fix for the next year.

I wanted to be upset, but I had come to the realization long ago that I was nothing and I never would be. So, I accepted my fate. Hux picked me because he liked how young I appeared. He was ecstatic to find out I was actually seventeen and not thirteen as he had thought.

He was a pedophile. Though he never touched me, he made me watch his sexual acts with Phasma. When he masturbated he made me sit in front of him so he could release on me. I hated it, I felt worthless when he did that to me, but I guess I should be thankful he never touched me sexually.

I wasn’t exactly a virgin. I was raped by a man because my father had a debt to pay off. I don’t remember much from that night except for the pain that I felt until I blacked out.

I guess life was always going to be a shit show for me, there was no light only darkness…until him.  I was shocked to see how much emotion black eyes could portray. So much agony in them and regret when he looked at me. He saw me as only a child and for some reason hearing him say it angered me. It had never bothered me before. It made no sense as to why it did now.

He was a burly man. His mass dwarfed me. It had terrified me at first. I was tiny, most men made me feel small, but he made me feel like an ant. His strong shoulders looked like they held the weight of the world on them and those taut biceps flexed angrily when he was told what I had to do to him.

His broad chest had risen and fallen so fast I was sure he was going to explode. His abs had clenched over and over as he tried to get his breathing under control and failed. The dark strip of hair that led to his dirty trousers piqued my curiosity. The thought had me flush and tremble at the idea of what he could be hiding under the material of his pants. Just seeing the outline was enough to make me tuck my tail in and run, but Hux’s claws had kept me in place.

Kylo was a handsome man, a system of angles and sharply defined lines made out his face. He had a large aquiline shaped nose that did nothing to distract from his full lips, deep-set eyes framed by a fringe of long dark eyelashes. His eyebrows which arched menacingly were the only part of his face that made him seem like he would chew you up and spit you out. He was a glorious sight to gaze upon.

The beauty marks on his face gave him an almost soft appearance, even though his dark hair appeared to be matted I could only imagine it would be luscious and soft with proper care.

He was a contrast of light and dark with his dark hair and pale skin. I was instantly drawn to him no matter how much he put the fear of God in me.

He was so desperate to stop me from touching him, pleading with Hux. His dark eyes erratic as he panicked searching for a way out of the situation. I was nervous due to never touching a man in that sense before. I should have put up more of a fight, but there was a part of me that wanted to be close to the brooding man. That’s how I ended up on my knees reaching towards the button of his pants. When his calloused hand wrapped around my wrist, it took me completely off guard scaring the life out of me.

His eyes held a look of warning. I was powerless and knew that Hux would make good on his promise to beat the living shit out of me. I did what I had to. Yet, nothing could have prepared me for enjoying the way he grasped onto my hair like it was tethering him to this world or the low rumbles that bubbled in his chest that he didn’t dare release.

He was so gentle when he had stroked my jaw, managing to wipe a few shed tears away in the process. His thumb in my mouth tasted how I imagined dirt to taste, yet it didn’t disgust me. It made me want his cock back in my mouth. I was too eager when I began to suck on it, but I wanted to please him. I wanted him to find some form of pleasure in this hell-hole because he was nothing like Hux or the guards that made me feel worthless and filthy.

Kylo _was_ dirty, it stood out against his pale skin. I should have been repulsed by his smell, but all he smelled like was man and earth to me. It made me dizzy with what I can only think was lust with the way wetness pooled between my thighs.

He warned me that he was going to come and the noise I emitted seemed to upset him. He demanded I let him go with a tone that was more like an animal than a human. I didn’t let him go. I kept going until I felt him release into my mouth. It surprisingly didn’t taste bad whatsoever. It made me keep sucking until he ripped me away and jumped to his feet only glancing at me one last time before he cast his head in shame.

_Did he not like it…?_

“Where did you go girly?” My head snapped up at the sound of Hux talking to me. I look down noticing I’ve been scrubbing the same spot over and over again. His head tilts to the side, a curious brow shoots up high on his forehead.

“Nowhere.”

“Ahh, you’re thinking about him aren’t you?”

“No,” I meekly reply knowing I’m giving the gig away.

“It’s okay to think of him, little one. However, he cut his pretty skin up in an attempt to bleed out all over his dungeons floor, all because you sucked his cock.”

My heart leaps up to my throat. I’m rendered speechless.

“He was in distress over the act you performed so much so that he wanted to die. Oh, Rey you almost killed my poor dog. That’s not very nice.”

I swallow the lump in my throat, “I only did as you asked.”

“Yes, yes you did. So obedient unlike him, but still I can’t just let you get away for doing such a thing that caused my animal to almost leave this world without my permission.”

He swaggers over to me. I’m not paying attention as I move backward. I collide with a dresser and it digs into the small of my back to the point of pain.

“Please, I’m sorry,” I whimper. He runs a hand lazily over my cheek.

“I know. I know.”

The world goes dark.

* * *

 

It’s fight night as Hux likes to call it. My black eye has lessened slightly. It is still noticeable to all the bastards and whores that eye me warily. I stand next to Hux in a dress that hugs every curve I may have. I’m flat-chested, my waist too skinny, my hips barely manage to flare making me resemble a woman somewhat, and I look like I could easily tip over with the slightest breeze.

Hux told me to wear no makeup, he wanted people to see the way he had marred my face. Why he chose only my right eye to fuck up is beyond me, he even nicked me with a knife over my cheek and smiled in delight after doing so.

My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, a glass of champagne in my hands as I watched more people take their seats outside the closed arena where two men would fight to the death. Seeing too much blood made me sick. The last thing I wanted was to see someone being massacred. I took my seat next to Hux’s specially made chair and waited for the games to begin.

Phasma stood off to the side near me, “Phasma, would you mind bringing me a bottle of champagne please?”

“Yes, mamn.” She walked off to do just that returning a short time later.

“Thank you.”

“Are you okay?” She tentatively asks.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I sweetly smiled at her, knowing it doesn’t reach my eyes.

“You can cut the shit, Rey. Hux isn’t around and I’m not going to tell him anything you say.”

“How can I trust you out of all people? You are the one who held a gun against Kylo’s head right? You call him a dog do you not?”

“So you’ve taken a fancy to him. I can understand that. He is a very good looking man. He must get sick of hearing it after all this time. Hux has always liked him a little more than what could be considered friendly, but he’s terrified of Kylo and he doesn’t like when his partner isn’t…willing.” Her blues drift to mine. Hers happens to be a lot warmer than Hux’s.

“Is that your way of saying I should be grateful?”

I take a sip of my drink, quirking a brow at her. She shifts nervously, “I hate him too Rey, but I love him also. Outside of this place, he wasn’t like this, but once his father died he was told he had to continue his legacy. So that’s how we both wound up here, he was uneasy about all the gore and death, but he still did what he thought he had to do.

Everything changed when he saw Kylo. To him, Kylo was a god…a god he wanted to possess, but he came to learn that Kylo was not one to mess with. Kylo is always on edge, he’s constantly going over things inside his head, he’s not an idiot nor a dog. Though he looks like he is all brawn…he’s not…he’s intelligent and if Hux ever learns that…he’ll kill Kylo. Kylo already knows this. When I look at the other prisoners, there’s nothing going on up here,” she points to her skull and continues, “When Kylo looks at me I see a man with a plan and that is dangerous. What I’m trying to say is you need to be careful Rey. If Hux sees you get too fond of his dog he’ll bite.”

She sees Hux moving towards us and moves to stand guard her pistol rests in her left hand. I see her white knuckle it before she lets out a breath and puts her ‘I’m tough’ mask back on.

Hux smiles at me, it’s always full of ice and takes his seat next to me. There is no time for pleasantries because he immediately raises his hand and the doors of the arena open on either hand. The man that walks out first is a ball of raw strength, his hair shorn short. He holds two swords in each hand. The guy was decked in gear the reminded her of a gladiator. His thick thighs had a dozen white spindly scars etched on them, leather armor covered his chest and he even had a padded arm-protector over both arms. A spiral of gold and red. It was almost beautiful besides the fact that these men were actually supposed to kill each other.

Another man walked out a short time later, but it was the realization of who it was that made me want to keel over and puke up all my champagne.

Kylo.

I could only see the left side of his face, but even from here I saw the freshly stitched wound on the side of his neck as well as another one over his chest right where his heart is…right, where I had touched him.

 It was true. He had tried to kill himself. My heart ached with the knowledge.

His black hair looked like he actually was allowed to brush it. It was smoothed back, the grime that marred his skin gone. All he wore was maroon colored shoulder protectors that strapped over the wide expanse of his chest. The man looked like Spartacus himself with what he wore, he made wearing a skirt look masculine. It was solid black and revealed his muscular thighs. I wanted to get on my knees before him once again. The thought heated my blood.

Hux liked the whole gladiator theme. I couldn’t blame him with how much skin it revealed.

Kylo held two swords in his hands as well, both men turned to face Hux. I saw Kylo’s eyes widen just a tad when he saw me beside Hux. The look vanished just as quickly as it appeared, returning to a hardened expression. The vicious scar across his face was not what I had been expecting to see when he faced me nor the way it reached all the way to his chest. _How had he gotten that?_

I could see the mortified looks of the crowd as they looked upon Kylo and his new appearance. He cast his eyes down, clenching the hilt of his swords so tightly I was sure he would snap them in half.

“Well, well, well, my dog actually has the decency to cast his head in shame. Somehow he’s still handsome even with the scar, don’t you say?” He laughed and the crowd joined in, but not me. I gauged Kylo’s expression the entire time. He looked solemn like he wished he could just vanish into thin air.

Once Hux silenced them, he snapped his fingers and both men went to opposite sides of the arena. The other man got into a warriors stance, but Kylo just spun his two swords a couple times and waited for the other man to make the first move. I saw the man’s face turn stern. He charged Kylo moving to pierce Kylo straight in the heart, but Kylo blocked it and slammed his foot into the man’s chest throwing him back onto the dirt floor.

The crowd cheered in excitement as Kylo raised both swords to kill his opponent. At the last second the guy rolled away and Kylo’s swords met the dirt. He yanked one out blocking the attack that was delivered at him. The other sword in his hand swiped out to slash against the man’s exposed stomach, he missed by an inch and their swords clashed violently both men trying to get the upper hand.

I gripped the champagne glass in my hand, of course I did not want to see a man die, but if it meant Kylo lived to see another day then I was willing to accept the circumstance. He was without a doubt bred to do this. His movements are fluid for a man of his stature. Every muscle tenses on his body. It is the most erotic and intoxicating moment of my life. My thighs clench when he loses a sword and grasps onto the man’s wrist that has the sword aimed at his sternum. Kylo exerts his full power over him. There is terror in the man’s eyes as he is shoved to his knees. Kylo manages to force both swords out of his hands. The man darts to grab the sword exposing his back, Kylo doesn’t waste any time in hunching down to grab the man’s short hair and slits his throat without hesitation. The man dies instantly. I cast my gaze away to focus only on Kylo who is panting and staring down at the man with a look that shows his humanity.

Anguish is prominent in his pools of black. I swear I see a tear slip down his cheek before he turns to face Hux. He kneels on one knee and awaits his next orders.

Hux stands clapping, “Impressive as always Kylo. Do you want a reward for your efforts tonight?”

“I need nothing,” Kylo replies through clenched teeth.

 The crowd murmurs, giggles, and talks amongst themselves mostly about Kylo. About the way, he looks, how hot he is especially with the scar, and how they would pay good money to be pounded by the dog. It was horrible, vulgar things, but I could only imagine how Kylo would take me if he had the chance. I thrust that thought away and downed the rest of my alcohol.

“You want absolutely nothing Kylo? Anything you want I shall give you, except freedom of course, but I’m sure you already knew that.”

Kylo’s eyes narrow, “As I said, Sir, I need nothing. Thanks.”

He stands to his feet and is prepared to walk out when Hux says something that turns the whole crowd quiet stopping Kylo in his tracks, “How about the girl, would you like her for the night to keep you warm?”

I snap my attention to Hux who has that frustrating grin plastered on his face.

“The girl?” Kylo questions.

“Don’t be daft Kylo,” he yanks me to my feet and pushes me forward, “The girl, you can have her for the night if you wish.”

Kylo flicks his dark eyes to me. I blush under his gaze, nervously tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear as every pair of eyes is pinned on me. Kylo is obvious in the way he scans my body darting his eyes back to Hux, a Cheshire smile appears on his face. It looks out of place and nothing like him.

“She is but a child Sir, what could her skinny body provide me?”

The crowd laughs at his cruelty. I flush harder in embarrassment and anger. _How dare he!_

“And what could I want with a dirty dog that bathes every other month?” I snap back, balling my hands into fists.

He visibly flinches at my hostility and even has the audacity to look offended after purposely making me feel like shit.

Hux chuckles, “Ah, a lover’s quarrel, so romantic. Maybe you should give my audience a little show.”

Kylo stands taller, body stiff, “Sir, I would prefer to go back to my cage please.”

“C’mon you two, just a little demonstration okay? Just give it to her like the dog you are Kylo.”

“P-please, I-I can’t,” I whisper at Hux, pleading with my eyes for him to think otherwise.

“Just a little kiss then, you don’t have to do anything else,” he snarls snapping his fingers at Phasma.

She takes my arm, reluctantly leading me to the opening of the cage where Kylo has moved backward. I watch as two men drag the bloody corpse of the other man out of the arena.

“Please Phasma, don’t do this.”

Her eyes are sad, “I’m sorry Rey.” She unlocks the cage and pushes me inside locking it behind me.

Kylo and I are standing face to face, but there is a large distance between us.

“Go on Kylo, give the pretty girl a kiss,” Hux demands.

Kylo lets out a noise of frustration. He seems to ponder what to do next, and once he makes up his mind he stalks over to me. He doesn’t waste time with his actions. He grasps the back of my neck and I instinctively tilt my head back. His dark eyes wander over my face until they land on my lips. Goosebumps lined my skin. I shiver under his heated gaze. He leans down, lips brushing mine and he lets out a soft sound shuddering at the touch.

My breathing hastens. My heart begins beating irregularly as he hesitates in making his next move. Suddenly, he presses his lips to mine. They are softer than I had been expecting and warm. He pulls away slightly, our breaths mingle. I watch as his eyes somehow darken further.

The next moment he slams his lips against mine in a demanding kiss that screams ‘I fucking need you and I don’t know why.’ There’s no time to react as he presses the tip of his tongue against the seam of my lips. I open my mouth with a low moan, granting him access. He swipes his tongue inside and groans when his tongue meets mine. The kiss is somewhat messy and inexperienced on both ends, but every kiss has a raw intensity behind it that fuels us to grasp onto one another. I stand on my tip-toes to wrap my arms around his thick, corded neck. He grips onto my hips tugging me into his strong body.

I can feel him hard against my stomach. I know I should be put off by it, but it makes me almost desperate to have him inside of me. That thought scares me and I draw back from him. He lets go of me. Both of us are breathing hard. We remain standing, staring at each other until Hux’s voice breaks our connection.

“Phasma, get our young Rey and bring her back.”

I give Kylo one last once-over before I walk to the gate. Suddenly, I’m pulled back against a wall of muscle and gasp in fright. He wraps my makeshift ponytail around his fist, tugging my neck to the side eliciting a cry out of me. His lips burn as they make contact with my neck. He sucks hard and bites down on the tender skin.

“K-Kylo, w-what-“

“You’re mine Rey, so I’m gonna mark you so that fuck knows it,” he growls by my ear and sucks harder.

I moan loudly, too lost in the sensation as his other hand tugs at the end of my dress trailing his fingers up my thigh.

“Enough you dog!” Hux yells. Phasma wrenches the gate open aiming the gun at Kylo’s head. I feel him smirk against my neck and he lets go of me. I stumble forward and move towards Phasma. She takes me in her arms slamming the door shut with a sense of finality.

“Are you fucking entertained?” Kylo laughs humorlessly, spreading his arms out and the crowd stays silent, “Yeah that’s what I fucking thought,” he growled glaring at Hux.

Phasma takes me back over to Hux. He sees the mark Kylo has so kindly left on me. He snarls and slams the bottle of whiskey in his hands on the ground.

“You fucking bastard! I never said you could mark her! She will never be yours!”

On that note Hux pulls me out of the room, dragging me back to the one we share together. Back to where I’m forced to sleep on the floor every night. It made me ache all over and though I wanted the comfort of a bed, I refused to share one with Hux.

He drags me inside, slamming the door behind him with a force that rattles the walls. I flinch from his anger, he wraps his hand around my throat tightening it. I jolt with fear.

“Do you want to be his little slut?”

“N-No!”

He scoffs cruelly, “Don’t lie to me silly girl, you want him so badly I bet you’re wet right now.”

He was right, but he didn’t need to know that, “I’m not,” I whisper.

He tugs my dress up. I’m helpless to stop him as he shoves his hand into my panties and groans loudly when he feels my desire that has nothing to do with him. I’m holding back the tears as he drags his fingers through the slick, “Wow baby, you really need his cock don’t you?”

“I-I don’t. I’m sorry.”

He chuckles darkly, yanking his fingers out and I hide my relief. He wipes his fingers off blatantly on his pants.

“I guess I should give you what you want, right?”

I stare at him in confusion until he walks to the kitchen, out of sight, and returns with a drink that resembles fruit punch.

“What is that?” I question skeptically.

“Drink up and you shall find out.”

I want to refuse, but I know it will only cause me pain so I obey.

He smiles evilly. With a force to make me keel over, I feel like something is clawing at my belly. It burns and I whimper at the heat that floods my body rendering me breathless.

“It’s a love potion and the only way to sate it is to be thoroughly fucked. You’ll thank me later young one.”

I’m panting and grasping out for anything, but there is nothing.

This is not good.

* * *

 

 


	2. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo knows that to save Rey he must do as Hux commands, but he soon begins to realize that Rey is everything he's ever wanted and he will do everything in his power to save them both from the pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!  
> I wrote this story because it spoke to me and I'm happy that my faithful readers enjoyed it <3  
> You are all the bestttt!  
> xoxo  
> Much love <3

Kylo 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine 

You make me happy when skies are gray 

You'll never know dear, how much I love you 

Please don't take my sunshine away 

Please don't take my sunshine away." 

The beautiful voice sang to me as she gently stroked my hair. I stare down at my hands. They don’t resemble mine. They are skinny, small, and there is not one callous upon them. 

“My sweet Ben, no matter what may happen to me or your father, just remember we will always love you…you know that right?” 

When I look up at where the voice is coming from, it is blurry. I try to desperately make out her features, but all I can see is her brown hair, and smile.  

“Y-yes…” I reply and it’s not my voice. No hint of maturity laced in it, just small and squeaky embarrassingly so. 

“So handsome,” she whispers almost sadly. 

It makes my blood run cold. All my life all I’ve heard is how handsome I am, is that all I’m good for? 

Suddenly I hear shouting and a gunshot. Her mouth twists into a frown. She rushes towards me lifting me into her arms. Her chest rises and falls erratically as she runs. I hold desperately to her. She cries out when another gunshot rings through the air and collapses managing to shift just in time to not crush me.  

“Please, he’s just a child!” She cries out clutching me tighter to her chest. 

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you screwed over Snoke bitch,” the man’s deep voice is devoid of emotion, “Get the brat,” he says to someone and before I can process it I’m being tugged out of her arms. I refuse to let go and her the same. As I’m staring at her blurry face, blood splatters on my own. I gasp in horror. She slumps further into the ground, her hand goes limp around my wrist and my captor hoists me into his arms. 

They walk out with me as I thrash around desperately to get away from the stronghold I've been put it. When we're outside I'm thrown on the ground unceremoniously. The sun hits my eyes. I whimper as I look up at the man before me. He’s a tall man, burns cover every inch of his face. His hands, and where hair should be on his head are only more burns. I cower away from him as his cobalt eyes drill into mine. 

“What are you doing Anakin kill the kid and let’s go.” 

The man known as Anakin just continues to stare at me, “He’s my grandson. They can find some use for him in the pit.” 

The other man growled, “Don’t get soft on me now, old man, kill the fuck or I will.” I hear the sound of a gun cocking. I shiver in fear and anticipation. 

Anakin raises his gun, aiming it at the other man, “I have more authority than you kid and I say this poor soul deserves a chance to see if he can ever escape the hell he’ll be thrust into.” 

“You’re fucking twisted Anakin, you want him to suffer?” 

“Suffering is how we learn in this world,” he fixes his attention back on me, “One day when you’re older you’ll thank me for this act of mercy. You may not think so at first, but you have a purpose in this life. Who knows, maybe you’ll never find it or maybe you will. Too bad I’ll be dead by the time you figure it all out.” 

He shrugs his shoulders, turning his cold calculating eyes back on the other man, “Now get the kid and let’s fucking go.” 

He walks away. I feel a strong hand grip my bicep tearing me up to my feet. He glares down at me, but his face is also a blur, “Hmm, you are a handsome little one, maybe Snoke will let me eat you up.” 

I want to claw at him, but I’m thrust forward towards a van and before I know it he cracks me upside the head with his gun-the world goes black. 

_“Ben…my baby…”_

* * *

 

I wake with a start, sweat beads at my temples. My body is covered with a thin sheet of sweat as well.  

_What the hell was that?_

That man…Anakin…he was my grandpa. He was the one who decided my fate. He gave me the opportunity to live and now I’m in this eternal hell. However, he told me that it was up to me to escape this cold and desolate place.  

_How the ever loving fuck was I going to do that?_

Heaving a sigh, I propped myself up onto my feet and shook my limbs out to get rid of the weariness that had taken over them during the night. Who knows if it is even nighttime. The last time I felt the sun on my face was when I was eight. It’s why the darkness drives me insane. I just want to feel the warmth of the sun on my skin one last time before I die.  

As if Hux would ever do that for me. No, I would never get that pleasure. This was my home until the day I was either killed in the arena or an old man that could no longer fight thus I’m sure I would be put down like a dog. They had no regard for graves here I was sure of that. It was nice not to know what happened to the bodies once they died on that dirt floor, so many by my own hand. 

I had so much blood on my hands that even when they were clean I still saw the stains on them. The men I fought wanted to live so desperately, whenever they saw me I saw defeat in their eyes, but still, they tried to the bitter end.  

I wish that I would have died that day at eight years old. I curse Anakin for letting me live, but then hazel orbs flit into my brain and I regret the thought almost instantaneously. 

The girl, she had tasted sweet, it made me want to devour her essence, to make it linger in my mouth for eternity. She was so delicate in my arms, small, and fragile that I had been afraid I would crush her. The way she held so tightly to me made me think she wasn’t worried about the size difference as much as I was. 

It was my first kiss, it seemed to be hers too, but I couldn’t be sure. Still, even though both of us were clumsily trying to keep up with the other, the kiss had made me flustered and wanting more. When she pulled away from me all I wanted to do was drag her back into my body and kiss her senseless. Nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of having her ass pressed up against my groin as I bit and marked her neck. It was so soft and the moans that escaped her when I began to tug at the end of her dress made me dizzy with desire.  

I slammed my palms up against the wall. These thoughts were more than dangerous. I need to push them to the farthest depth of my brain so that the next time I saw her I didn’t do something irrational that would wind up getting us both killed. 

I was getting sick and tired of Hux controlling the two of us. It didn’t matter that the pleasure she had given to me was the best thing I had ever felt in my life. It had still been wrong and I wish that under different circumstances I could have had Rey do those types of things with me on her own terms. It wasn’t up to me or Hux to decide whether or not she wanted me in that way. It made me sick to my stomach to think she hated me for what she was forced to do to me. I wanted her to like me as pathetic as it may sound. Now, I don’t think she had the option to decide if she liked me because she was forced into a situation that she had no choice in the matter or if she liked me for me.  

I may never know. 

I hear crying, it startles me out of my thoughts, and I move towards the sound. My hands wrap around the cool metal bars. I lean against it trying to make out where it’s coming from in the dark. These assholes making fun of me for crying and yet they do it too. I roll my eyes, but the sound draws closer and I can make out that it’s a girl’s cries. My blood turns to ice. I move away from the cell door as a light flickers closer.  

Hux stands before my cell, in one hand he's holding a lantern, and in the other, he has Rey’s bicep in a tight hold that is easily leaving bruises. I can see that her pupils are blown, it makes my brows furrow in confusion as she pants and cries at the same time. I fix my dark gaze on Hux, his red hair is a mess, dark circles under his lids that make his icy blues stand out even more against his ghostly complexion.  

“Step back dog,” he orders. I manage to see that Phasma is not too far off her shadow flickers in the glowing light.  

I do as commanded. He opens the cell door throwing Rey inside. She falls to the floor bracing herself with her hands as she hits the dirt. She curls up into a ball clawing at the ground as sobs wrack her body. Hux places the lantern inside and moves out of the cell shutting the door behind him.  

“Don’t mess her up too much dog,” he chuckles and disappears into the dark.  

I stare down at Rey, dropping warily down to one knee. When I reach out to soothe her, she snarls at me and scrambles away until her back hits the stone. She is shuddering violently, clawing at her skin, and lets out a scream that is so full of agony it shakes me to the core.  

“Rey, what the hell is going on?! Talk to me,” I plead, staying where I am so I don’t frighten her further. 

She whimpers helplessly, “He drugged m-me, I’m burning up Kylo, I’m on fire!” She cries out slamming her head back against the wall.  

“Please Rey, don’t hurt yourself! What did he drug you with??” I’m on my feet so fast, in front of her in the next moment on both knees before her tiny frame.  

“Don’t come near me Kylo, p-please, stay away,” she whispers, her voice is hoarse and breathy. Her pupils have swallowed her irises. She’s sweating, chest falling and rising so quickly that it pains me to see her in this state. 

“Rey, I need to know what he did to you.” 

“Aphrodisiac,” she murmurs her eyes rolling to the back of her head for a moment. She shakes her head coming back down to earth letting out another agonized scream.  

Aphrodisiac? A love potion?  

It dawns on me what that entails.  

_Oh shit, no, no, no, no! Fuck!_

“Rey it’s going to be okay, just breathe.” 

“I can’t Kylo! I’m aching so badly, my skin is on fire! I-It won’t stop clenching, I’m so empty, p-please,” she says deliriously reaching out to grasp onto my wrist. Her skin burns me and I jolt at the touch. 

“Rey please, just relax,” I say helplessly as she stares at me with eyes full of desire that is making me weak.  

“J-just do it Kylo.” She tugs at my wrist desperate to make me touch her as she moves closer to me until she’s moving to crawl into my lap. 

I tear away from her grasp, backing up until I’m reaching the other side of the small room. My back hits the wall. I’m doing my best to get my breathing under control.  

“Rey,” I rasp, “I can’t.” 

Tears slip down her face. She smashes her forehead into the dirt. Her teeth grind. She claws at the end of her dress that sits somewhat torn on her thighs revealing golden skin that makes me want to reach out and touch it.  

I don't move from my place against the wall. My brain is going through a thousand things to avoid the situation at hand altogether. The last thing in this damn world I want to do is ruin her innocence completely.  

"K-Kylo, please I-I need you," she wails and more tears stroll down her golden cheeks. 

"I can't! I'm not going to rob you of all your firsts." 

She suddenly starts laughing maniacally, it scares the living hell out of me and my skin bristles. Her hazel optics meet mine, "I'm not a v-virgin Kylo." 

I feel sick at her statement. I cast my eyes down to the floor, my jaw ticks. Fists clench and unclench multiple times, "It doesn't matter if you're a virgin or not. I'm not doing that to you in your state." 

"I was raped Kylo, don't look so crestfallen-j-just do what needs to be done, please, I'm used to it." 

"You honestly believe I'm the type to rape an innocent girl?!" I bark at her, striding to stand before her.  

She grabs onto my ankles, startling me, "It won't be rape Kylo! I-I want you." 

Her smooth hands trail up my calves giving me instant goosebumps, "Rey, this is the drug talking. I have the fucking ability to not do this and I won't, not when you're like this." 

Her hands fall back to her sides, "You're the worst." 

I fall to my knees before her, she's so small...so _fragile_. Her eyes a mix of brown and green, if I could I would spend the rest of eternity staring at them. Freckles spot her golden cheeks, her lashes are long and a shade lighter than her hair. She has lips that are a rosy pink naturally and how I wish I could feel them upon mine once again. To think a girl this beautiful could ever feel anything for a man like me is beyond me.  

Without thinking, I tug her into my arms and cradle her like a mother would cradle their child. I fall back on my butt and rock her gently. She looks at me with a look that screams she doesn't understand what is going on.  

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine 

You make me happy when skies are gray 

You'll never know dear, how much I love you 

Please don't take my sunshine away 

Please don't take my sunshine away..."  

I sang to her. She stared at me wide-eyed until her tears subsided. She snuggled closer to my chest as I soothed her with the song that my mother used to sing to me. As I continued to sing I noticed her fever started to reduce and soon enough soft snores escaped her parted lips. I stroke a stray hair behind her ear, softly pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep, her warmth calmed the dragon that burned inside me and for the first time, no nightmares haunted my sleep. 

It seemed like an eternity later when both of us were startled out of sleep. 

"Wake up you fucking slut!" Hux's booming voice rattles in my ears. He's already dragging Rey out of my arms.  

She's whimpering and the sound spurs me on. Seeing Hux's eyes widen in absolute terror when I wrap my hands around his throat has to be the best thing I've ever witnessed in my life. He digs his fingernails into my forearms as I lift him off the ground, his legs flail wildly and his eyes begin to bug out of his head.  

"Put him down!" Phasma yells a gun pointed at Rey. I smirk at her, she knows my weakness and I drop Hux like a sack of potatoes, but when I cast my gaze to Rey she's turned pale. Her pretty eyes drift up to meet my own and I know exactly what she is thinking. This will not bode well for either of us. I had fucked up and now my mistake was about to cost us. 

Hux gasped for air like a fish out of water, he scrambled to his feet pinning me with a cruel look, "You'll regret that dog," he hissed and snarled at Phasma to grab Rey. She obeyed. I remained stock still against the wall watching Rey being taken away from me. I could only hope that Hux would take his anger out on me, but I knew better. When the light disappeared, I dropped to the ground, and let out a sound of defeat. 

"Kylo, are you okay?" Chewie's deep voice called out to me. 

My throat felt constricted, I swallowed and it felt like a rock going down, "No," I replied. 

"You did well though Kylo." 

I softly chuckle, but it lacks warmth, "I may have just got her killed." 

"No, Hux won't kill her nor will he touch her..." 

"You don't know that." 

"Hux is gay...he won't do that to her." 

"He'll beat her." 

"Kylo...you sang to her and it calmed her...hell it calmed me. I would have never taken you as a guy to have a beautiful voice." 

"I guess I'm full of surprises," I say and curl up on my side. 

"Rest Kylo. You're going to need your strength. Tomorrow you fight again." 

"I know," I whisper, "I know."  

I close my eyes and pray to whatever god may be listening to just keep Rey safe and free from harm. 

* * *

 

I stare dully at the ground as I pull the shoulder protectors over my head, adjusting them to fit the sturdy muscles. I tighten the strap over my chest. I pull on briefs that they allow me to wear when I fight and wrap the specially made cingulum militare around my hips. I always remain barefoot when I fight so I forego the shoes they left for me and unsheathe the two swords that have the word 'Dog' carved into them. A friendly reminder to keep me in check and to never forget what I am to them. 

I let out a deep breath. I can hear the crowd roaring as I wait for the metal door to open for me. When it does I walk into the arena, the swords drop from my hands instantly when I see Rey on her knees in the dirt her wrists and ankles are bound. A piece of cloth cuts into the side of her mouth with how deep they wrapped it around her head. Tears stream down her face as she looks to me with desperate hazel orbs. All she's wearing is a torn shift that is only a hair shy of revealing her breasts to me.  

I snap my head over to where Hux sits, he looks more put together today as he sits there with one of the most unsettling smirks on his face. I'm sure he's the devil incarnated. 

"So, you have two options Kylo," he speaks as he stands drawing closer to the edge of the small cliff that allows him to oversee the arena, "You can kill her or," he shrugs his shoulders and laughs sharply, "You can fuck her." 

My eyes drift over the crowd that sits in eager anticipation of my choice. I'm taken aback when my gaze lands on the prisoners. The other war dogs who all smile just as cruelly as Hux. They want to see a show whether it be death or the latter of the two options. I see Chewie, his eyes are full of sorrow, and he casts his head in shame. I wish I could tell him to not be worried...that I would never think any differently of him. 

I move slowly towards Rey, kneeling in front of her I undo the cloth and she takes in a breath of air.  

"Kylo," she whimpers. 

"Shh," I whisper, "Everything is going to be okay." I force a smile on my face, the first one I think I've ever done in my life even though I know it doesn't reach my eyes.  

"How?" She asks.  

I cupped the side of her face, it encompasses the entirety of it. I stroke her jaw with the pad of my thumb.  

"Tell me what you want." 

Her brows furrow on her gorgeous face. I want to smooth out the crease between them. I hold back on doing so. 

"Do you want me to kill you or make love to you?" 

"M-Make love?" 

"Do you want me to say it the other way? Do you want me to fuck you?" 

Her pupils dilate. I can't suppress the groan that escapes me, "Tell me why Rey, why do you look at me like that?" I growl trailing my hand down to the nape of her neck where I grasp onto it. 

"Like what?" She replies softly. 

"Like I'm not just a dog...a monster...." 

She smiles sadly, "You're not a dog nor a monster. You will never be what they want you to be." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"You have to give Hux what he wants...you're going to have to take me like I'm just your bitch Kylo..." 

I shake my head angrily, "I can't do that to you, Rey." 

"I can take it." 

"Fuck, don't say it like that, don't be so willing to let me fucking rape you!" 

"Will you two get on with it already," Hux snaps. I choose to ignore him and force Rey to keep looking at me. 

"It will not be rape...I want you Kylo..." 

"No, not like this," I whisper, pressing my forehead into hers. 

"You have to do it Kylo or you're going to have to kill me..." 

"Damn it!" I pull away from her, moving to grab my sword and walk back over to her. She stares at me terrified but lets out a breath of relief when I cut the ties around her wrists and ankles. 

I kneel back in front of her tiny frame, grasping onto both sides of her face as I move my lips a centimeter from hers. Our breaths mingle together, and before I can think any further I press my lips against hers. 

My desire for her crashes over me with a fury like no other. I'm begging for entrance into the cavern of her warm mouth. Her mouth opens willingly and I don't hesitate to slip my tongue inside groaning at the sensation that floods me. She's radiant, a force to be reckoned with. I'm just the guy that will go to the end of the earth to help her escape from this hell. Whether it be I live or die does not matter.  

I feel her hands clutch onto my shoulders as she digs her fingernails into them, the slight pain only spurs me on further. My tongue dominates hers, my hands leave her face to hold onto her waist instead as I drag her to sit on my lap. She obliges eagerly, wrapping her arms around my neck doing the same with her legs around my waist. 

Our breathing has hastened when we pull away. Her eyes shine with lust, and I'm sure mine match. We stare at each other only for a moment, but it feels like I saw my entire future flash before my eyes with the raw intensity of her gaze. She's young, it's visible in the way her skin is flawless, the way her breasts have just begun to make themselves known, and the way she seems so unsure of what to do whilst in my arms.  

I don't know any better. I've been trapped here for over a decade. The last thing I know how to do is please a woman. Where to touch to make her feel good, how to fuck her, and I sure as hell don't know what it's going to feel like to actually be inside of her. I want to please her. I don't want to hurt her. I wish that I could be with her outside of these walls. Maybe if I had lived a normal life I would know what the hell to do from here.  

Instead, I remain frozen beneath her, my brows furrow with confusion, and her gaze softens. 

Laughter erupts in the audience. Hux makes his presence known once again, "Looks like the dog doesn't know where to go from here, maybe someone should teach him." 

I immediately hold Rey tighter to me, baring my teeth at Hux like the dog I am, "No one fucking touches her," I snap, an amused expression appears on his pasty face. 

"My crowd is getting bored with your," he pauses, a disgusted look present, "Display of affection. If you don't get on with it, then I'll snap her pretty neck, okay dog?" 

I want to kill him so badly, but Rey's life is much more important right now, "I'm sorry," I say to her and move her off of me, "Get on your hands and knees," I whisper feeling sick to my stomach in commanding her to do so. 

"Kylo, look at me please." 

I drag my eyes up to hers reluctantly, afraid to see the hatred shone at me. When I do there's a smile on her face, "You're nothing like them," she says stroking my face. It's the most loving touch I've ever felt while being in this dungeon.  

"Please, forgive me." 

"There's nothing to forgive." She then plants her hands on the dirt ground, her ass arches up to me and I want to grab my sword so I can ram it through my heart with how easily she is offering herself up to me. 

I lift the flimsy material up and over her hips revealing bare golden skin. My hands tremble as I take her in. The flare of her hips that leads down to her perfect ass makes me groan at the sight. Her spine juts out slightly due to the position she is in and when the shift slides up further I can see the soft expanse of her shoulders that have a couple spindly white scars. It pisses me off to know that someone had hurt her in the past and now she was thrust into this shitty life. The girl couldn't seem to catch a break. She was being offered up to me as if she was nothing more than a whore.  

She was far from the derogatory word. Rey should have had the moon and stars handed to her. No man should have ever taken her innocence away from her in a cruel manner. No, Rey deserved to feel like she was worthy and right now with her ass arching up to me I knew what I had to do.  

I hunched over her lithe frame, slamming my palms down in the dirt by her hands. She jolted peering over her shoulder at me. 

"Kylo? What are you doing?" 

I shoved the hair away from her neck with one hand. Running my nose over the slope of her shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent that belonged only to her. My mouth traveled up to her neck where I nipped at the tender skin, reveling in the way she shivered at the touch. Still holding myself up with one hand, I splayed my other out on the smooth skin of her belly, feeling it clench as I did so.  

Licking a strip up the side of her neck, I stopped to bite down softly on her jaw and got a whimper in return for the action.  

"You're so fucking beautiful Rey, all these sick fucks are wishing they could do this to you right now, but you're mine forever...and trust me, love, I'm going to get you out of this hell- _alive_ ," I whispered by her ear biting down on the lobe.  

She moaned helplessly as my hand cupped her breast, thumb circling her areola before I rolled the tiny nub between my fingers and made it stand at attention for me. I couldn't help myself, I ground my cock into her ass and was rewarded with a moan. 

I pulled my hand away from her breast, she whined in disappointment. I softly chuckled, "Don't worry baby, I'll give you what you want." 

I tore off my cingulum militare tossing it to the side, returning my hand to where it was and continued my ministrations as she hunkered down on my cock.  

"I want you to enjoy this too Rey, lord knows I'm going to." 

"Kylo, please," she murmured. 

"Please what?" 

"Touch me." 

"Show me, Rey." 

She maneuvered her hand to clutch onto my wrist. She guided my hand away from her chest, down her belly, over the soft mound that barely had any hair on it and finally, my fingers slipped through her slick. I growled at the feeling of her arousal coating my fingers. 

Her hand cemented itself back on the ground, body still quivering almost violently beneath me, "Are you okay?" I ask concern lacing my voice. 

"Yes, I just have never been touched like this before," her voice trembled with the confession. 

I slide two fingers over her opening, unsure of what the hell I'm supposed to do, "I was hoping for a little guidance here," I tease and it honestly feels like we aren't being watched by a good hundred people. It's just her and me against the world. 

"U-Um touch a little higher." 

My fingers move up slightly until I feel something that's almost hard against all her softness, she jolts when I touch it, "Here?" 

"Y-Yes!" 

I know I need to be gentle, so I circle where she instructed me to touch. She cries out in what sounds like agony, "Shit Rey." I'm about to pull away when she tells me not to. 

"Please keep going Kylo, it feels amazing." 

I gather more of her wetness. I continue to circle the spot over and over again. Her body is burning up as I place messy kisses along her shoulders, down her spine, and back up to where I bite down hard on her neck. My heart is jackhammering, her pants fill the air, and I’m a hundred percent sure that if Hux is a devil then Rey is an angel. She was my new choice of drug. The adrenaline of being tangled up with her like this topped the feeling of lifting weights so heavy that I was sure the veins in my neck would pop.

She was downright intoxicating; her scent was sending me into a heady trance that I was not sure I ever wanted to be snapped out of. Her warmth made me want to bask in it for eternity. I thought I would never get to feel the sun again, but I was proven wrong on this dirt floor that so many men had died on. 

 My brain is set on fire when she grinds down especially hard onto me. I whimper embarrassingly when she does so.  

Yet, nothing could have prepared me for when my instincts took over. I slipped a finger against her opening, pushing past the tight ring, and into wet heat that clenched my finger so hard I was sure she was going to break it.  

 _So tight. So warm._ I became dizzy with the feeling slumping my forehead against where her neck and shoulder met.  

"Rey, does this hurt?" I somehow manage to say, but my voice sounds strangled. 

"A little bit, you have thick fingers," she shyly says. 

I groan biting down especially hard on her shoulder eliciting a moan out of her as I begin to shove that finger in and out of her. My thumb takes place on continuing the pleasure on her other sensitive spot. 

"How the hell am I supposed to fit in here," I mutter to myself. I sink another finger to join the other and she whimpers, bucking away. "I'm sorry, but I need to stretch you out," I say pressing a kiss to her neck. 

"I-It hurts." 

I hate the fact that I'm the one bringing her pain. Yet, I know my cock is going to hurt a hell of a lot more than just two fingers. I keep scissoring my fingers in and out of her feeling her walls start to accommodate the stretch more as I do so. The entire time I'm pressing loving kisses anywhere I can in the hopes that it will soothe her.  

"Rey, I'm only going to take you when you want me to, tell me when you're ready." 

"I don't think I ever will be Kylo, you're huge, j-just do it." 

Damn it, my pulse is racing, and my hands have gone clammy. With shaking hands, I push down my briefs and manage to chuck them entirely off. The crowd speaks amongst themselves in hushed whispers that sound like roars with how many people are speaking all at once. I hate that when I look up, everyone is leering at me, women giggle, and even the men stare at me. Some with jealously, others with desire. 

I lower my gaze to Rey who is wiggling her ass temptingly. I line myself up with her wet entrance, pushing forward just an inch to where just the tip is encased in her tight warmth. Even that amount is enough to drown me in wanton need. I begin to sink more of my length inside, she gasps, and I stop my descent.  

"Rey, you gotta talk to me here," I say through clenched teeth. Tamping my desire to just thrust home. My cock throbs, the vein in my neck matches its tempo. 

"So painful," she sobs. It breaks my heart in fucking two. 

"Damn it," I curse hunching over her once again. I hold myself up with one arm, grasping onto her chin with my thumb and forefinger, turning her head to look at me. Tears have begun to stream down her golden cheeks, and her bottom lip is quivering uncontrollably. 

"I'm sorry," I whisper against her lips. 

"You have to do it." Her voice is choked up. 

I want to tear this place apart and save her from this agony, but there's no way of getting around it.  

"Bite me, scratch at me, I don't care do what you have to do, okay?"  

"Kylo-" 

I don't wait for an answer, instead, I cover her lips with my own and impale her to the hilt with one mighty thrust. Her walls clamped down around me, she screams into my mouth. I swallow it down, releasing a groan of my own at how tight she is around me. The hair around my cock is pressed up against her soft ass and even though I want to -I don't dare continue to move my hips. Her nails dig into my forearm, definitely breaking the skin. I don't care, all I want is for the pain to subside for her. 

I do my best to take her mind off the fact I'm eight inches deep inside her by sucking gently on her bottom lip. I trace a path along her top lip and slip inside to lick every crevice my tongue can get to. The roof of her mouth, along her teeth before it settles on making her tongue move with mine. She timidly responds in kind, but as I continue to do so I can feel the muscles inside relaxing around my cock. 

When our lips part, I realize I'm panting heavily. My cock is throbbing insistently, desperate for me to start moving.  

"Rey," I murmur, cupping her jaw I run my nose along her cheek.  

"Fuck me Kylo," she murmurs right back. It electrifies all my nerve endings. 

I withdraw almost fully pushing back in, she whimpers and I let out a strangled sound. This girl is more than perfect. She captivates me in a way that I know this feeling that is surging through my blood and tugging at my heart is more than just lust. _What the hell am I feeling?_ My heart feels like it's going to explode inside my chest and I've barely just begun to move within her.  

Hux had made a vital mistake in giving her to me, tonight would be the night he breathed his last breath. 

I picked up the pace my hips undulating causing her breath to hitch with the force of my penetration. At this point, I could tell that she was no longer hurting. My perfect girl was enjoying the push and pull within her tight walls.  

I clutch onto her hip with one hand while the other finds the spot between her legs. I find immense pleasure in the way she calls out my name. I begin to set a brutal pace growling at the way her core sucks me in greedily and how she gushes even more around my cock when I continue the ministrations to her tight bud. 

"Oh god, Kylo," she whispers. 

I lower my mouth back to her ear, my hips manage not to falter as I do so, my chest pressed up tightly to her back, "Do you even know how perfect you are Rey? Your cunt is fucking beautiful, I want to come so bad, but I also want to stay like this with you forever. I'm going to give that to you Rey. I'm gonna kill him," I snarl in a sharp whisper, her breath catches, "I'm gonna take Phasma's gun and shoot him right between the eyes baby, want me to do that for you?" 

A low moan escapes her. She replies with a jerky nod. 

"Anything for my girl," I whisper, she closes her eyes, falling to her forearms and her ass arches up even further into me.  

I sit back on my haunches, gripping her hip as I pound into her, feeling my release mounting, "I want you to come, Rey, come around my cock." 

The side of her face is pressed into the dirt. I watch as it twists up in pleasure, her walls clench so hard around me that she tears a moan out of me, "That's it, baby." I run my hand along her spine, the other grasps onto one taut globe. I force her on and off my cock over and over again until she convulses around me. I may be new to all this, but I'm positive she just came.  

I don't hold back my vicious thrusts and throw my head back, letting sharp, choppy huffs of air escape my parted lips as my orgasm crests. I pull out and cum all over her perfect ass.  

"Fuck," I snarl, that feels way too fucking good, almost to the point it pissed me off for a split second. 

She's panting hard, blowing little clouds of dirt into the air as she does so.  

"Well, that was definitely a sight to see!" Hux exclaims. The crowd joins in on his enthusiasm. 

I grab Rey's shift, helping her back inside it, and choose not to wipe my cum off her ass. She's mine after all. 

I pull on my own boxers and press a tender kiss to her lips.  

"If I die, forgive me okay?" I say against her lips. 

"You won't die Kylo." 

"Just promise me okay?" 

She nods, "I promise." 

"Phasma, please get Kylo for me." 

My heart beats a steady tempo as Phasma makes her way to the front cage, she's distracted by the lock. She hears Hux's warning shout at the last moment before I pick up my sword and charge her. Her blue eyes go large on her face and fumbles for her gun but it is too late. 

My sword pressed against her neck, I watch as her eyes soften, "I always knew you were too smart for your own good...Ben." 

Hearing my name makes my heart stutter, "I don't want to kill you so give me the gun." 

"You have to." 

"Phasma," I warn. 

"I love him and I'll die protecting him." There are tears at the corners of her eyes. I know what I have to do to save the girl who has shown me life is worth living.  

"I'm sorry," I say and slit her throat. Hux is trying to escape with the rest of the crowd that is screaming. I see Chewie grab him by the collar and drag him back to where his throne is.  

I see the gun on Phasma's side but decide against it and make haste up the stairs to where Chewie holds Hux for me. 

Chewie shoves Hux on his knees. I nod my thanks at him then turn my attention back to Hux, "Oh how the mighty have fallen." 

I stand before him, reveling in the way his skin has managed to wash any sign of life out of him. He looks almost green. His icy eyes are filled with horror because he knows his life is about to end right here and now. 

"I've never been one for speeches Hux, so I guess I'll see you in hell, but hopefully not anytime soon," I say with a smirk, tearing his shirt. I press the tip of the sword into the fleshy part between his neck and shoulder. Without hesitation, I sink it in slowly and watch his mouth part with agony. I drive it home and watch the life bleed out of him. I thought I would feel something, anything with this victory, but I feel absolutely nothing.  

I pull the sword out, looking to Chewie, "Brother we have to go." 

I nod, Rey is already beside me. I pull her in for another kiss before the three of us escape where the others have gone. Once we're outside, Chewie spots a vehicle and we all dart towards it. Chewie doesn't care as he tears the keys out of the driver's hands and snaps his neck. 

He hops into the driver's seat. Rey and I jump into the back. 

Chewie looks around for something and shouts a sound of victory as he picks up the device. 

 "A phone," he says, he slips a piece of paper out of his back pocket and I see Poe's name scribbled on it. He presses numbers into the phone, starting up the car. Chewie had told me in the past that he wasn't taken here until he was about twenty-five. All he remembers is being at a bar and then getting woozy, when he woke up he was in that hellhole.  

We're racing down a dirt road, it's nighttime and it disappointed me when I saw that it was.  

"Poe, we escaped, give me a location." 

I hear the muffled sound of Poe's voice before Chewie hang up. 

"We're in California," he scoffs, "We’re heading to San Francisco, it's going to be a while so just hang tight kids." 

I slump into the seat, relief washes over me, and I pull Rey into my side, muttering apology after apology for what I did to her as I press kisses all over her perfect face. 

"You saved me...Ben..." 

The way my name rolls off her tongue sparks a fire inside my heart, "I'm going to take care of you...forever." 

"I know, now rest." 

I take her advice, shutting my eyes, and let the car lull me to sleep. 

We’re free. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXOXOXO


	3. Need You Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, but I might write a sequel to this eventually.  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> Much love <3

Kylo

_Such a handsome dog…_

I wake with a start, sitting upright I can feel the sweat that coats my body. Sighing I drag a hand through my hair trying to calm my racing heartbeat. I hear Rey's soft snores next to me and they provide some comfort. Rolling on my side I lean on my elbow to watch the rise and fall of her chest. She looks so content, so at peace. There is nothing she has to fear. Not anymore. Not since we escaped hell over six months ago. Her mouth is slightly parted and I can't help myself-I trace her bottom lip with my thumb reveling in how soft and smooth it is.

When we first arrived in San Francisco, Poe was there ready to assist us. He was a doctor so he gave me all my shots, did my physical, and told me I was in perfect health. That came as a relief because I was sure that I was going to have a list of medical problems.

My wounds healed a lot quicker with the medicine that Poe gave me. Rey helped me to apply it every day. Though the scars are still prominent, now they are less irritated looking. When I was able to get my hands on books I was surprised that even though I hadn't read a book since I was eight that I was still able to understand and comprehend the words. Poe told me I had a high IQ level which basically meant I was smarter than I looked.

I was able to learn how to read and write within a week, from there I studied anything I could get my hands on. With the help of Poe, I was able to get my birth certificate, my GED, a license, and he taught me how to drive. He also provided me with a job being his assistant which led me to be able to afford a small studio apartment and a truck. As for Rey, she also received her GED and works at the local market while she attends school part-time. She wants to be a nurse and hopes to work with Poe someday as well.

Chewie found his way back into modern life as well. He visits every so often, but he met someone, and that has been consuming his time lately. I can't blame the guy. We were locked up for over a decade.

Being free does take a lot of adjusting to. Sometimes I fear that Hux is still alive out there even though I know that can't be possible. I still have nightmares about him and that place, but with Rey, by my side, I can find peace with the things I had done while there.

Rey's eyes flutter open when she sees me staring at her a sleepy smile crosses her face, "Ben," she rasps reaching up to stroke my jaw. I press myself into the touch always desperate for her soft skin to be touching mine.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," I murmur as she moves her fingers to scrape lightly against the nape of my neck. The touch gives me goosebumps causing me to shiver.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

I nod, she rolls over to turn the lamp on. It creates a dim light so that she can see me. Her eyes are full of adoration as she stares at me. I still think I don't deserve the way she looks at me. Hell, I don't even think I deserve her at all. The things she was forced to do with me still haunt me. She has no problem leaning in to give me kisses or hugging me, but I'm scared that the only reason she feels this way is because she was forced into it all.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" She inquires searching my face.

"Rey, you know if you want to be with someone else. I would understand."

Her brows knit in confusion then turns to one of anger, and her mouth is set in a scowl. She throws the covers off of her, standing on the wood floor.

"Are you serious Ben?" She demands, hands on her hips as she stares me down.

"I just mean you weren't given a choice to be with me and I want you to have that choice now."

She comes around the bed, I press my back into the headboard, and before I can think twice the sting of her palm is across my cheek. My eyes drift to my hands as I allow that to sit in.

"How dare you, Ben! Do you honestly believe that I don't want you? After everything we've been through together!"

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

 I push the sheets aside, she steps back flinching away from my massive form. I suddenly feel like crying and the heat of tears are behind my eyes. Moving past her I go into the bathroom to turn the shower on. Shucking my briefs off I step under the warm stream. A sob wracks my chest. I press my forehead to the tile, letting the tears fall freely. It was wrong of me to assume that after all this time that she didn't care about me. She shows me every day how much she adores me. She constantly tells me how handsome I am and how she can't live without me, but my insecurities always come back to bite me.

The shower curtain opens and closes. Her fingertips touch my back, "Ben, I'm so sorry for slapping you."

More tears fall and I try to force the sounds of my crying down so she won't be able to tell.

"Ben look at me please."

So much for her not seeing me being a fucking baby. Reluctantly I turn to face her, those hazel orbs dart over my face, and soften.

"Oh Ben, I'm so sorry."

She reaches up cradling my face in her hands pulling me close to her, I lower my head down to her placing my hands on her biceps. She kisses the crown of my head whispering sorry over and over again.

"I love you," I whisper.

She freezes and it makes me pull away turning back to face the water. I close my eyes trying to stop the tears.

Suddenly her arms are wrapping around my waist, her breasts pressing into my back, "I love you too Ben. I love you so much."

She begins to press kisses against all the scars from the whipping's I used to get. It makes me shudder almost violently. I turn in her arms grasping onto her jaw tilting her head back to press my lips against hers. She whimpers into my mouth eliciting a groan out of me. Reaching down I grip under her thighs and hoist her into my arms. She gasps as her back hits the tile wall, but gets the hint to lock her legs around my waist. Our tongues glide against one another in a heated exchange making us both desperate to be closer to one another. I slide a hand to her ass making sure she won't fall before I reach between us to align my cock with her opening.

Her hands thread into my hair tugging hard nipping at my bottom lip before sucking on my tongue. That's all it takes for me to cant my hips and thrust up into her filling her to the brim with all of me.

"Ben," she whispers against my lips.

Our foreheads press together as I set a relentless pace inside her, every pull and push feels like heaven. She takes my cock so well, her walls greedily sucking me in so she can feel every inch. She's moaning so loud it's echoing in the small space of the bathroom. The sound only makes me harder. Rey is so fucking beautiful, her golden skin smattered with freckles as her lips part in pleasure gasping for air.

I'm the luckiest bastard in the world and I'm going to remember that the next time I doubt her love for me.

I brace a hand on the wall as my little wildcat nips at my jaw running her fingers through my hair. She's chanting my name as she licks and bites, going delirious from having my cock inside of her.

"That's it wildcat. You take my cock like a fucking champ," I growled fisting her hair to tug her head back as I bite hard onto her shoulder. She cries out nails clawing at my back. I'm able to continue to fuck her as I fist her hair and run my thumb along her bottom lip. My wildcat has my waist in vice grip, her ankles locked, and her mouth falls open for me. My thumb runs across her bottom teeth before I push it farther into her mouth.

"Suck baby."

She closes her lips around it, the sight is so fucking intoxicating. Her brows are furrowed in passion and she's looking at me like she can't believe I'm here right now doing this to her. I pull my thumb out replacing it with my tongue and reach down between our bodies to run tight circles on her clit. I growl into the kiss when her walls clamp down on my cock and she whimpers in pleasure.

"Come for me wildcat," I breathe against her lips thrusting brutally into her at this point.

Her face twists in what looks like agony, head thudding back on the wall as she cries out. Her walls spasm around me and that's enough to send me over the edge. I groan through my release filling her up with my spend loving the way her cunt flutters around my softening cock.

Pulling out I gently lower her to the ground making sure she's on stable feet before I let go.

"I love you so much, Rey." My hand strokes her jaw and I realize I'm somehow sweating. I turn away to wipe my face off and quickly wash off my hair. Rey does the same. We both get out, dry off, and return to bed naked as the day we were born. She gets in first and I get in behind her pulling her close to me.

"You're everything to me…" She whispers in the small space.

We fall asleep and for once no nightmares come.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XOXO <3

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then, that's that!  
> Thank you to all my readers <3


End file.
